


First Date

by darcydix



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcydix/pseuds/darcydix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short little first date fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

Killian was nervous, and you could tell by the way he swayed back and forth on the heels of his boots. He stood outside the Charming’s apartment, but he dared not knock. This wasn’t a bad idea, and he didn’t regret asking, but why was he so nervous? Hook sighed, looking himself over once more. Dark jeans, a navy blue tshirt covered by a leather jacket. That wasn’t bad was it? Something Emma would find attractive right?

He took in a deep breath, taking that step closer to the door and knocking on it with his good hand. Killian tried to breath, but he found himself holding his breath as he waited for Emma to open the door. When she did, his eyes went wide and his smile reached his eyes.

Emma stood there in a red sundress, cut just below the knee. Her black heels matched the black band around her arm. Her blond hair was in a braided bun and her make up just highlighted her face.

“Swan,” Killian let out the breath he was holding in, “You look stunning.”

She shifted back and forth on her feet, smiling but looking down. “So do you.”

Killian reached forward, but met the stare of her parents behind her and thought differently, “Shall we go?”

Emma nodded, entwining her fingers with his as she shut the door behind her. Hook led her down the stairs of the apartment and they walked to the diner down the street. There was no talking on the way there, but an comfortable silence and Killian would occasionally run his thumb over her knuckles or squeeze her hand. Emma would giggle and he would smile brighter.

When they were seated, Hook rushed over to pull her chair out and Emma blushed, “I can seat myself, Hook.”

“Aye, lass, but would kind of gentleman would I be if I didn’t do that?”

He watched her roll her eyes teasingly.

When the waiter came, they both ordered pasta and wine.

“How has your day been, love?” He asked, leaning back in his chair with that cocky smile.

“Just another day in the savior’s life,” She jokes, “I spent most of the day at the station with David.”

“Anything interesting?” He leaned forward, resting his chin on his hook.

Emma shook her head, “What about you? Anything interesting go on in your day?”

Killian shrugged, “Nothing interesting until you opened that door.”

He could tell she tried not to blush and she looked everywhere but at him. The food arrived and they ate in silence. Killian would catch her looking at him, and she would catch him looking at her. He couldn’t keep his eyes off her. She was beautiful, to him she might as well been a goddess. Killian was eager for the next date, knowing it wouldn’t be as awkward as this first one. When they were done, Killian paid and they walked out into the cold night air. He was quick to shrug off his coat, placing it around her shoulders. She didn’t even have time to shiver, and he wrapped his good hand around her shoulders.

“That was nice,” Emma said,looking down at her fingers. “What should we do next time?”

Killian smiled. She did want there to be another one. “We have plenty of time to think about what should happen on our second date. Maybe I could convince you to come to my room at Granny’s?”

Emma laughed, “Let’s focus on getting me home first.”

Finally they found themselves outside the door of her home, and they stood silently staring at each other. Killian moved first, leaning down to place his forehead against hers.

“I had a great night,” he whispered.

“Same,” She smiled.

Just as he was about to lean forward to kiss her, the door swung open with Mary-Margaret standing with a cheerful smile, “So how did it go?”


End file.
